The Pheonix
by Voltaire's Writer
Summary: What would happen if Zelman had a daughter? What if Yusuke never met Keiko? What if Hiei was never separated from his family? What if Suzaku fell head over heals in love with a hero? The answer to answer to all these questions and more are answered right here. Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC.
1. The Rise

Narrators POV

Like humans each Black Bloods life is different. Some live out their lives in relative peace. Others are like a blazing inferno burning bright for all to see. We are going to hear the story one Black Blood who touches the lives of all who know her. Her name is Eva Juliet. This tale is one of adventure, intrigue, and romance.

Normal POV

There are four scientists who were known for their unorthodox experiments. These scientists decided that it was high time they attempt their most daring experiment ever. They were going to try and make a Black Blood with more than one bloodline. They have already done all the necessary prep work. They had 10 blood samples from 10 different bloodlines, and all the test subjects they could possibly require.

One by one all of their attempts ended in failure. They just couldn't get the mixture quite right. So far all of the subjects lost their minds, and had to be put down. Their was one set of blood samples, and one last test subject left. They mixed the whole bottle of the both samples together and gave it to the patient instantly reducing her to a pile ash. As they were looking at the pillar of ash it seemed like this one was just as much of a failure as the others. As they were leaving to go get the vacuum to clean up the lab they saw the most remarkable thing. There was a baby laying on the pile of ash. At that very moment they realized that they had succeeded. The only bloodlines that successfully combined were the Warrior Asura's bloodline and the Sage Eve's bloodline.

Unfortunately they had no idea what they were going to do now. The four of them plus almost all of their lab assistants looked at the baby and saw nothing but a monster. So they decided that since they succeeded it was no longer necessary to keep the end result.

All hope is not lost for the child. Not everyone in the lab saw her as a monster. There was one lab tech that looked at her and saw a precious little life that he could not allow to be extinguished. He had only one chance to save the child's life. He had to steal the baby while everyone else was gone for the day. The others quickly realized that if they stayed past their scheduled work hours it would arouse suspicions. So it was decided that everyone would go home as usual and they would clean up their mess tomorrow. Luckily cleaning duty fell on this particular lab tech. All he had to do was grab the child on his way out and make a break for it. This is exactly what he did. He made sure everything was spotless took the child and was off.

The only thing that was left to decide was where to go from here. He did however understand that they could no longer stay in the U.S. He got on a train and headed for the airport with passport in hand. He immediately booked a flight for Vancouver British Columbia Canada. While he waited for his flight he tended to the child. While he did this it became clear that in order for this to work he would have to define his relationship to the child. He decided that from now on she would be his baby sister, and her name is Eva Alicsa Juliet. He had cleverly hidden her mothers name in her own. Just as he was finishing feeding his sister the boarding call came. When he got to terminal the attendant took and confirmed his ticket. She then asked him about the baby sleeping in his arms. He told her that she is his little sister Eva. With that the attendant said "enjoy your flight Mr. Eric Juliet." With that Eric said "thanks I was planing on it." The attendant said "have a nice day." Eric stepped on the plane and they were off to Canada. Their future looked really bright.

They arrived at Vancouver International Airport early in the morning. As soon as they left the Airport Eric checked them into a hotel room. As soon as they got to their room Eric put Eva to bed, and then went to sleep himself. Bright and early the next morning Eric fed Eva had his breakfast and went job hunting. Leaving Eva in the hands of the best babysitter money could buy. The first place he went was the best research lab in the city. Fortune smiles greatly on this family. There is a high paying position available for someone with his qualifications. Eric starts his new job immediately. His only request is that he gets to call home and check up on his sister. With that done he works the entire day and goes home without delay.

Eric POV

I walk through the door and see that the sitter has just finished feeding Eva. I ask myself if I am even qualified to take care of her. Then I remember what my mother said to me. "All you need to take care of a child is love and a little common sense." The sitter turned around and saw me when I shut the door. I paid her she gave me some child care tips which I gratefully accepted, and

then she was gone before I could thank her for taking care of Eva on such short notice. It has been a very long day so I am exhausted. I fix myself some supper. Then I pick up Eva and sit on the couch for a nice relaxing evening with my sister. At 10:00 the two of us go to bed for a restful nights sleep.

Over the next week a routine is developed. I spend time with Eva in the morning. I call the sitter in time for her to arrive as I am heading off to work 9:00am. Get home at 5:00pm. Pay the babysitter we talk for a little while. She leaves, and then me and Eva spend the rest of the evening relaxing. We go to bed at 10:00pm. This is what our day looks like. When ever Eva smiles at me I think how lucky I am to have such an adorable little sister. The weekend came along we went to the park did our grocery shopping what ever else needs done then went home. I gladly took care of Eva during this time. My daily chats with the sitter have been very helpful so far. I have gotten really good at taking care of Eva.

Weeks seem to fly by in the blink of an eye. Eva is now a month old. I can't believe how big she has gotten. I made sure to take note of when she was born. That way Eva will have a birthday like everybody else. It makes me so happy to finally have the little sister that I always wanted. I just wish we were related by blood. The time that I have spent taking care of Eva has been the best time of my life. I have never been happier. Everything has been going so well. I guess that means that the professors have given up on taking Eva's life. In case not I had better get in contact with her father. This is the best way to make sure that Eva is safe. They would not dare harm her with Zelman Clock around. I will start searching for his phone number as soon as I am done working. After a very long day I make myself some supper, feed Eva, and we settle down for the evening. The only thing is that I have started looking for Zelman's phone number. Fortune smiles on us, because I have found it after only searching for half an hour.

The only thing that is left to do is call the number and set up a meeting. He needs to be around while Eva is still a baby. She is vulnerable, and I am not strong enough to protect her. When I dialed the number Zelman picked up on the second ring. "Hello" "Hi, my name is Eric Juliet. I have something very important to discuss with you." "When would you like to meet to discuss the matter?" "Alright see you then." I hung up the phone spent the rest of the evening relaxing with Eva. If everything goes according to plan all our worries should be over by the end of tomorrow evening. Zelman calls back. "Hello" "Hello; could I have your address please?" "Certainly. It's 214 3rd avenue." "Thanks, Goodbye." "Alright Eva time for bed."

Zelman POV

Well that was interesting. Things like that don't happen every day. This meeting could be quite amusing. That hint of desperation in his voice is quite intriguing. I wonder what could possibly be so important that his voice would sound like that. I'll find out tomorrow evening. This will be a wonderful way to stave off boredom. I'm getting hungry. I'm going to go get something to eat.

Eric POV

Today all of my worries will disappear. "Eva is awake. Here you go safe and sound in your crib." So far so good maybe I am worrying about nothing. "Oh breakfast is ready." The morning is running smoothly. Eva is happy, and the babysitter has just arrived. I had better go to work before I talk myself out of it. "Home at last. I thought the day would never end." I left work in time to get home ten minutes before Zelman was due to arrive. I paid the sitter and finished the supper I had prepared ahead of time. Just as I finished the last of the dishes Zelman arrived for our meeting. I let him in without delay.

"Have a seat."Zelman sat down, and stared at us waiting to be told why he was here. Eva and I also took a seat. "I asked you here make you aware of something." "What?" "The baby in my arms is your daughter." "Then why do you have her?" "I rescued her." "Here is her file." Zelman took the file from my hand, read it through carefully, and then handed it back to me. "That explains why I smelled the Sage's Bloodline as well as my own. It also explains how I could have a child with the Sage when we have never met. Why did you contact me? You seem perfectly capable of taking care of her." "Because I have reason to believe that the professors have found us." "They are afraid that she is a monster. The decision to end her life was made shortly after her birth. Just because I stole her doesn't mean that their plans have changed." "What makes you think that they know of your whereabouts?" "I came home early from work one day, and I heard the babysitter talking to someone on the phone. She told the other person that she had located the child that he is looking for. Evidently she only became a babysitter to locate your daughter." "I see. I think that it is high time I introduce myself to the spy." "Alright. She will be here at 9:00am." "I will be here at 8:30." "Sounds good." "May I hold her?" "Certainly." I hand Eva to him. "What's her name?" "Eva."

"How do you view my daughter?" "I took her in as the little sister I never had, but always wished that I did." "Is that so? Well then I guess that her actual name is Eva Juliet." "That is correct." "I suppose you want to be the one to raise her then?" "That is also correct." "This is probably for the best I suppose. I can't give her the life that she deserves. Take good care of Eva or you will wish you had died a thousand times over; Is that clear?" "Yes. I will anyway even without the threat." "Why's that?" "Because I love her as if she actually were my little sister." "Good. Then I have nothing to worry about." "You want me to protect Eva from this life threateningly dangerous situation." "Correct." "Gladly. I would like to take care of her until tomorrow morning." Why?" "I want to spend some time with her, and I am quite certain that the spy knows that I am here. We must then conclude that the enemy does as well. It reasonable to assume that they are going to attempt a preemptive strike." "Is concern for Eva's safety the only reason you want to take her home?" "I already told you that I want to spend some time with my daughter." "Yes you did I just wasn't sure if you meant it or not. Sorry if I offended you. I'm just having trouble trusting people right now. However I realize that you are in fact trust worthy. That being said I agree. Eva is safer with you in the evenings; also it is your right spend some time with your daughter. How are you going to get home without that filthy spy seeing you?" "Trust me that won't be a problem. Good evening Mr. Eric Juliet." "Good evening Zelman Clock" Zelman walks out the door with Eva and her baby bag. I was watching out the window while Zelman was walking out the door, and saw the spy watching my font door from across the street. However just as Zelman walked out the door something caught her attention and she looked a way for a few minutes, and Zelman was gone almost as if he had vanished into thin air.

The meeting lasted for an hour, and I was looking forward to relaxing for the rest of the evening. I closed the curtains like I normally did at this hour. Yesterday evening at 6:30pm I thoroughly swept the house for bugs their was none. While I worked for the professors I was in charge of spying on our rivals to make sure that none of them stole our discoveries. So I am well versed in the art of surveillance. If there were any kind of monitoring device I would have found it.

Spy's POV

Just like any other day Eric paid me, and I left although today he looked really tired so I didn't chat with him like I normally would have. The bosses called me the other day. I reported that I had found the missing research. They told me to bug his home, however I opted not to for the sake of my cover. He would find the devices and my cover would have been blown. There is already a chance that my cover is blown anyways. So I could not risk tipping him off just in case. There is no evidence that he has sold the information to another company. Maybe the charges of corporate espionage are false. I made sure to be very though in my search for incriminating evidence. I have been watching his house since i got off babysitting duty at 4:50pm, and nothing has happened yet. It's 5:00 and all is normal. Wait a minute there is a guy approaching the house. He doesn't work for any research company. Who could he be, and why is he visiting Eric? He isn't exactly the social type. So him having visitors is quite unusual. I had better pay close attention to what is going on. Oh I had better report in before I miss anything. "Hello. Kate Savoy here. The subject just got a visitor. I will monitor situation, and report back when the guest leaves." "Good job agent Savoy."

With that the call ended. The guest sat down on the recliner, and Eric sat down on the couch with Eva in his arms. No surprise there. They usually lounge on the sofa in the evenings. Immediately Eric and the guest start conversing. It looks like they are really into the conversation. Almost as if this were a meeting instead of a casual visit. About halfway through the meeting Eric hands Eva to the guest. What in the world is going on here. There is no way that Eric would just hand her over to some stranger. There has to be more going on here than what I can see. Who is this guy that Eric trusts him enough to let him hold Eva?

The only reason I can get anywhere near is, because I'm being paid to take care of her while he is at work. I have to find out who that is. It is the only way I am going to get to the bottom of this. Good thing I got a picture of his face upon arrival. I decide to look over the intelligence report. While I am going through the file they talk for another half an hour. Just as the guest is getting up to leave I notice that the mystery man looks identical to a picture that I saw some where. I look down to see if my picture matches any of the pictures in the report and when I look up the guy is gone. So I turn back to the report. Ah, here it Zelman Clock descendant of Warrior Asura's Bloodline. One of the two Black Bloods that a blood sample was collected from, and used in the only successful experiment in the hybrid series. That was stolen by Eric Juliet. That means that Zelman is Eva's father. Why would he contact her father? Eric told me that taking care of Eva is his greatest joy.

He must know something that I do not. Why did he take her in the first place? I find out the answer to that question and all the pieces to this puzzle will fall into place. How do I go about finding the answer? Maybe it's in the report. I look through the stolen the research, and found nothing until I got to the very end. It said experiment successful the end result will be disposed of upon arrival the next business day. I close the report. That's it they were going to kill her, and that is why he stole her and all associated research materials. Everyone just assumed that he took the research to sell, and make a pile of money. That is how I got put on the case. He must have taken the research to show Eva's father if they were ever found. Eric must have found out that I work for the professors, and called her father because he is not capable of protecting her himself.

I have to report in or my bosses will get suspicious. "Hello. Kate Savoy here. There is nothing suspicious about the subjects visitor. It was nothing more than a social call." "Understood. Good work agent Savoy." The call ended in the usual way. I cannot allow my bosses to get their murderous hands on Eva. Eric would never forgive me, and also I have grown quite attached to her. Eric is a really great guy, and we will make an awesome couple once Eva is no longer in danger. I am going to continue surveillance as normal. I don't want them to know about Eric's plan to keep Eva safe. The rest of the evening proceeds without incident. I go back to my apartment at 10:00pm. When Eric goes to bed for the night.

Zelman POV

I leave Eric's house, and notice the spy sitting on a roof across the street. I need to get Eva home were it is safe. So I ignore her for now. I will find out more tomorrow morning. Within minutes I arrive at my vacation home. I walk inside, and sit down on the couch in the living room. Light the fire in the hearth and relax. I have a daughter. How could I have not known that I have such an adorable child. I will have make sure to keep better informed about scientific developments pertaining to Black Bloods. If there is nothing of interest I will disregard it. I am brought out of my thoughts when Eva begins to laugh. Her adorable face draws me in. I find myself falling in love with a child I just met an hour ago. I must really be getting old. How I could have not sensed Eva when she first arrived? I will keep Eva safe, and enjoy every minute I have with her. This is just the excitement that I have been waiting for. I wonder if I will end up loving the child resting comfortably in my arms? The next few months are going to be a lot of fun.

We sat by the fire the whole night. Eva slept on and off the entire night. The next morning came along to soon for my liking. It was quite interesting having Eva in my house. I wonder if Eric knows that Eva doesn't sleep through the night? Some how I don't think that she is behaving this way for the attention. I wonder if she is getting any blood? Even baby Black Bloods need to drink blood to be healthy. It is going to be a lot of fun helping to take care of Eva. As soon as Eva woke up she started crying. I guess she is hungry. I look in the baby bag to find a bottle. I found one, and then went to the fridge to fill it up. Fortunately I just bought some blood from the blood bank. With Eva fed and satisfied. I turn my attention to figuring out what to do next. By now the spy has to realize that Eva is not at Eric's. This should rattle her enough for me to find out everything she knows. Eric did say that she would be spending a lot of nights with me. That is a good thing, because Eva is suffering from severe malnutrition. It's 8:00am time to get back. I arrive in Eric's at 8:20am. Successfully slipping past the spy undetected was no problem at all. "Hi. Zelman how is Eva? I hope that everything went well last night." "Eva is fine a little malnourished but all in all she is in good health." "What do you mean malnourished surely Eva is getting all the milk that is required?" "Baby Black Bloods need to drink blood to be healthy just like the rest of us." "Is that so I will take steps to make sure that Eva gets what she needs. The sitter will arrive in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, now." Eric looks at me like he wants me to stay as well. I was already planning on it. There is no way I am going to pass up an opportunity to spend time with Eva; There is also some important information I need to find out from the Spy.

Eric POV

How am I supposed to go to work knowing that Eva is in danger? As if Zelman could tell what I'm thinking he hands me a note,_ There is no need to worry I'll be here the whole time. You need to go to work. So we don't tip our hand. _I pass a note back to him saying, _thanks. _I wave goodbye while I walk out the door, and just like that I'm off to work.

Kate POV

I walk through the door, and instead of finding just Eva as usual. I find Zelman sitting on the couch holding Eva in his arms. Why is Eric so reluctant to go to work? I was brought out of my thoughts by Zelman's voice. "Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to take a seat?" "Alright." I take a seat still wondering what he is doing here. "Were are my manners. Allow me to introduce myself my name is Kate Savoy." "Very well. Allow me to introduce myself my name is Zelman Clock." "It's a pleasure to meet you." He says this with a bored look on his face. The look vanishes when he looks at Eva. How could they have bonded after just one hour. Unless Zelman took Eva home last night. Right then Zelman asks "how long have you been helping to take care of Eva?" "One month." "Do you enjoy it?" "Yes." The look on his face tells me that he has a pretty good idea of what is actually going on. Does he know why I am here probably not, but he is just dieing to know. "All pleasantries aside. As you probably guessed I am not here just to babysit Eva. I was sent by the Northern Lights Research Company; To investigate charges of corporate espionage. Eric Juliet has been accused of stealing important, and highly sensitive research materials to sell to our competitors. I am a member of the Northern Lights espionage division. My job is get close to Eric and find out if Eric intends to sell what he stole. Regardless of my findings I am to retrieve the missing research at all costs." "You are not getting anywhere near my daughter. Since it is your job to take her back to her executioners." "I did a little bit more digging yesterday, and found out that they are planning on killing her. I was so angry when I found out. Do you honestly think that I would participate in such an atrocity." "I do not know you well enough to make that estimation." "Fair enough. Why are you here? It is my job to take care of Eva. It is not necessary for you to be here." "Eva is my daughter. I have every right to be here girl. You on the other hand are working for the people who want her dead." "I realize that now. I did not know that when I got the job if I had I never would have taken it in the first place." "Is that so. Then we need to come up with another solution to the problem. So that my daughter gets to live, and the professors get their precious research back." "That's it why don't I just give them the file of stolen research, and leave Eva here with Eric. That way an innocent life will not be lost, and my bosses get their property back." "What are you willing to do if it doesn't work? Will you stand against them and protect Eva?" "Without a seconds hesitation. I have come to care about her. She just has this endearing quality about her. Also I am in love with Eric, and Eric would never forgive me if I let something happen to Eva." "How long have you known Eric? "Since he was working for the professors as a lab assistant/head of the espionage division." "Eric was head of the Northern Lights espionage department." "Yes, but he only ever went out into the field when a really hard case came along. Most of the time he was just another lab tech. In fact it was really rare for Eric to ever go out in the field. That is why his primary job was lab tech. It is also why I didn't bug his house. He would have known instantly; then my cover would have been blown, and the professors would have pulled me off the case. Then assigned someone else who could care less about Eric or Eva. All these new guys care about is the company and profits. They could care less about what is right or wrong; It really ticks me off. I have this sneaking suspicion that my bosses already know that my cover is blown, and they have probably dispatched some rookie to take my place." "When do you expect your replacement to arrive?" "Probably as soon as Eric gets off work. What are we going to do now?" While we are talking Zelman is feeding Eva. What is the bottle even filled with? Is that blood; It is blood. Why would he feed her blood? Wait she is a Black Blood so I guess that does make sense. Zelman's voice brings me out of my thoughts. "Why don't you leave early, and give them back the research; I'll take care of the spy who is going to harm Eva. I will only spare him if the professors consider the job done and call off the goon." "This had better work; if it doesn't this could turn ugly real fast." "Sounds like fun. I could use some action to stave off boredom." "I noticed that you don't look bored when you are tending to Eva, or figuring out how to keep her safe." "That is because Eva makes me happy, and I love her; She is my daughter. I will never allow anything to happen to my only kin." "Then I don't have to worry about her safety while I am taking care of my part of the plan." Zelman only smiles in response to my statement. Zelman Clock is the most pleasant, but arrogant person I have ever met.

Zelman POV

My plan worked better than I could have hoped. I got more information than I could have asked for. As planned she just blurted out everything. I must have really rattled her. She even admitted to me that she is in love with Eric. I'm going to help her; By telling Eric that she is on our side and no threat to Eva. I call Eric. "Kate Savoy is on our side. She is going to do everything she can to help us protect Eva. In fact we have already come up with a feasible plan to accomplish this end.""That's good to hear. Do you think it will work?""It is possible, but not likely. At the very least we can use it as a distraction."I hang up the phone and return my attention to Eva. Each moment with Eva is precious to me, and I will remember every single one. The day marches on, and I can feel the boredom leave as I spend my time taking care of Eva. Before I know it 4:00pm rolls around and it is time to put the plan into action. Kate leaves with the file and I stay here with Eva; Waiting for the goon to show up. I call Eric. "Things are about to get interesting. You had better make yourself scarce. Unless you don't want to be around to take care of Eva." "Got it. No one will be able to find me until it is safe."I hang up the phone and continue waiting.

He shows up right on time. He breaks down the door and says "Were is Mr. Juliet; So that I can force him to give me the location of the stolen research." "That will not be necessary. The research has been returned to it's rightful owner." "You liar. If the research had been returned my boss would have called by now." Immediately after the fool finished saying that his phone rang. I could hear both sides of the conversation; Thanks to my very sensitive hearing. His boss said "We have successfully retrieved half of the research. Seize the infant at all costs. The infant is the property of Northern Lights; Retrieve the infant at all costs, and don't hesitate to kill anyone who gets in your way." "Understood." He closes his phone, and says. "Hand over the infant and you won't get hurt." "Let's take this outside you ridiculous goon." Hearing that bastard refer to my daughter as mere property was the last straw. I will personally destroy the Northern Lights Research Company; Even if it takes me the next six years to do so. The goons words bring me out of my thoughts. "What can a scrawny punk like you do to someone like me?" By the time he says this we have made it to a vacant lot; With Eva still safe and secure in my arms. I keep holding onto her, because it would be unwise to put her down; The goon would just snatch her away. I will not allow that to happen. In response to this I say. "Plenty." "Oh really; I'd like to see you try." With that the battle begins. I decide to only use my fire to clean up the mess after I beat this worthless goon to death. Each and every time he attacks I block or dodge. To say I am giving him a licking is an understatement. This guy is alright for a human, but he is nowhere near my level. He will regret seeking out my ire; Just before his death he will realize just how wrong he had been to provoke me, but by then it will be much to late. The punishment continues until the goon is lying on the ground with bruises all over and many broken bones; I crush his throat effortlessly killing him in an instant. Just before he died I saw it in his eyes; He realized the fatal mistake he had made. I rewarded that realization with a quick death. In the blink there is nothing left, but a pile of ash.

The walk back to the house is uneventful. The funny thing is Eva didn't so much as stir while I was taking care of the goon; Now that we are back at the house she starts crying. Maybe Eva has gotten hungry after her long nap. I feed her another bottle of blood and she goes back to sleep. Eric returns home with Kate, and things return to normal. Each day flows into the next. Things are rarely exciting. Every once in awhile a goon attacks while Eric is at work; Who I immediately take care of. Apparently Eric had gone and rescued her from where ever the professors had put her after she failed her mission. They are now a serious couple. In a month it will have been two years since I got that rather bizarre phone call that changed my life for the better. Unfortunately I no longer get to spend time with Eva as per our agreement. It has been awhile since that part of our agreement took affect. I remember it like it were yesterday; Eva was having her first birthday party. I tried to attend, and Eric reminded me that I had given my word that he would be the one to raise Eva; He made it perfectly clear that I was not welcome anymore. In one month Eva will have her second birthday. I will watch like I did last year, and will for the years to come.

**One month Later**

Kate POV

Eric and I have been together for two years now, and our relationship hasn't gone anywhere. Lately he has been spending all his time with Eva. Something has to be done about this. I know there is a restaurant opening tomorrow. I saw an article in the news paper about the opening this morning. I will casually read the article in front him in such a way that he can clearly see the article, but making sure not to be to obvious about it.

Right now I am going to focus on making Eva's birthday lots of fun. It is a real shame that no one wants their kids to come to the party. I don't think that Eva is going to be very popular when she gets to preschool; I have no idea why this is happening. It's not like Eva has done anything wrong. I will get to the bottom of this. I think that the parents are unjustified I'll have a talk with them, and get this all straightened out. I am getting really tired of seeing Eva so sad because the other kids refuse to play with her.

The day goes by quickly it is 5:00pm before I even realize it. I have spent so much time trying to figure out why nobody wants to be around Eva that time just flew by. All of the parents I talked to were quite adamant that their children will have nothing to to do with Eva. When I talked to children in the park they ran away when ever I asked them if they would become friends with Eva. Now it is time for the party and no one is coming. Oh well we will have lots of fun regardless. Wait there is someone that I can call; Who would gladly come, but Eric would blow his stack if he sees him in his house. Eric made it abundantly clear that Zelman is not invited to the party. "Hi, Eric how was your day?" "Fine." "Shall I go and get Eva for the party?" "Yes. I'm just upset because Eva has no friends, and is very sad about it." "It's alright if no one comes to the party; we will have a lot of fun no matter what." I go get Eva, and we start the party. Everything goes well, and Eva is having fun. I too wish that she had friends, but it can't be helped. The party proceeds well to the very end.

Afterwards We take Eva's presents upstairs, and then everyone goes into the living room and relaxes for the rest of evening until 10:00pm and goes to bed. As a brand new day dawns I begin to saver the commencement of my plan. First things first I need to arrange babysitting for this evening. I call Zelman. "Hello." "Yeah hi. This is Kate Savoy." "Kate what a pleasure talking to you again. What can I do for you?" "Could you babysit Eva this evening?" "Of coarse. What may I ask is the occasion?" "I'll tell you in a sec be back in a few minutes." "Sure thing I'll be waiting." I put the phone down very carefully, and go over to Eric. "You called." "Yes. I saw this article about a restaurant opening in the newspaper. Would you like to go with me?" "Yes, yes definitely yes." "I'm so glad I have something important to talk to you about. We are leaving at 5:00pm. Could you make arrangements to have someone watch Eva while we are gone." "Already taken care of." I kiss Eric and walk back over to the phone. "I'm back." "You were about to explain why you need me to babysit this evening." "Eric and I are going out this evening." "Why is it that you called me before he even asked you?" "I was hoping that we would have plans tonight." "I look forward to an evening spent with Eva." "Can you get in without Eric knowing? He will freak if he sees you." "Why would he do that?" "Because he sees you as a threat to his relationship with Eva." "Why would he think that." "Your her father. You are well within your rights to take her away from him. He know this, and it scares him." "And you know this how?" "It is written all over his face." "Is that so; Sneaking in will not be a problem. Will that be all? I was just having breakfast." "No that's it. Thanks Mr. Zelman. Goodbye." "Goodbye Miss Savoy." I hang up the phone, and walk back to Eric. "Everything's all set now we can have fun tonight without any worries." "Good."

Eric goes to work, and the day seems to drag on. Even taking care of Eva seems very boring; I can hardly wait for my date with Eric. I do everything as I usually did before Zelman came into our lives. Eva gets mashed up and ground left overs; I do not have the connections to get blood for her so this will have to do. I have the sippy cup right here; Zelman can feed her blood when he gets here. It's 2:00pm just three more hours till Eric gets home. The boredom is defining; I can see why Zelman hates it so much. Fortunately Eva has been on her best behaviour. I just wish that something exciting would happen between now and then. Just as I finish thinking that some goon barges in and says. "Surrender the child agent Savoy, or suffer the consequences." "Why do you want her?" "The monster must be purged for the good of humanity." "Right. Who exactly do you work for Mr. Goon." "Northern Lights Research Company just like you." "You must be mistaken. There is no way in hell that she could possibly be a monster; Just look at her is that the face of a monster?" "No not right now, but she will grow into a creature who will destroy humanity. She is the phoenix who will burn down the world." "There is no way that you can possibly know that. Who a person becomes is shaped by the people in their lives?" "The last thing that she will become is a destroyer." "How do you know that?" "Because Eric is raising her, and he is an amazing person; With such a kind and caring heart. "With someone like that to look up to there is no way that she could grow up to be a world destroying monster." "I understand that, but I have my orders. She must be brought back to Northern Lights." "But why?" "She is the sole property of Northern lights, and they have every right to do what ever they like with her. She has to go back I'm sorry." "Big Brother no you can't take her. They will kill her; she is just an innocent child." "She has as much right to grow up like any other child. Please Julian let her go? This child has the potential to become the strongest protector man kind has ever known. There will probably come a time when we need her." "Fine. I will not pursue her anymore, but you have to do something for me." "What do you need Julian?" "Free me from Northern Lights. You know very well that neither of us wants to work for them. I also know the only reason that you didn't fix it sooner was because you wanted to be with Eric. Now that he no longer works for them you no longer have any reason to stay."I'll do it. First thing tomorrow I will go and end our involvement with Northern Lights." Five minutes after Julian left Eric came home, and we went on our date.

Zelman POV

Since Eva came into my life so many unexpected things have been happening. I couldn't be happier. I was really surprised when Kate Savoy called me this morning; Asking if I could babysit Eva this evening. The day drug on as usual except a goon paid me a visit today. Trying to convince me that I needed to help him destroy a monster in the form of a child. It was not hard to figure out that he was talking about Eva. However there was something different about him. He didn't seem to believe what he was saying. He probably did at one point, but he doesn't anymore. It's almost as if he is being forced to say these things. I was on my way over to watch Eva while we were talking. By the time I got there Eric and Kate had already left. My unexpected travelling companion had left before I reached Eva's neighbourhood. I walked in the front door, and Eva ran up to me and gave me a big hug. She recognizes me.

I'm going to enjoy this because it might be my last chance to spend time with my daughter. This is not good; Not having Eva around is really bothering me. This is for the best she would not have the life she deserves if I raise her. She needs Eric to have a proper up bringing. I haven't been this upset in many years. I have to do this and look forward to the time when Eva needs me in her life. While these thoughts are running through my mind Eva crawls on my lap and pats me on the head; My little girl innocently tries to comfort me. On the verge of tears I give her a gentle hug. When I hear Eva's stomach rumble. She's hungry good thing I brought some blood packs with me. Within minutes I start feeding Eva guzzling it down in a matter of minutes. Eric isn't taking care of Eva the like he said he would. He probably doesn't have access to blood. I'll have to keep the fridge stocked with plenty of blood. Eva will get everything she needs to be healthy if I have anything to say about it.

The evening proceeds without incident, but oddly enough I was never bored. Life just isn't dull with Eva around. It's sad really that we can't be together all the time she is my daughter after all. However I did give my word and I have no intention of going back on my word. This is for her own good. I will not turn my back on this chance to give my daughter the best life that she can possibly have. I'm doing this for her. Eva's happiness the most important thing, That's odd I am usually much more selfish than this. I guess my love for Eva is having a positive effect on me. My musings are interrupted by the lovebirds returning home. Before I have a chance to leave Kate comes up to me and says. "I need you to be Eva's babysitter for a little bit longer. There is something important that I need to take care of before things get serious. I told Eric that I have some personal stuff to take of, and arranged for sub ." Without hesitation I say. "Got it." Then swiftly exit the building. I wonder what miss Savoy could need to take care of so badly that she asked me to take care of Eva for a while. Not that I'm complaining. It's just surprising to say the least. This is getting interesting. I think about all the things that are going on while sitting in front of the fireplace. This is so much fun.

Eric POV

I don't understand. We were having such a great time on our date. Then as we were walking to the car Kate tells me that she has personal stuff to deal with. She is leaving town to do something potentially dangerous, and their is nothing I could do about it. Well at least she found a replacement babysitter before she left.

Kate POV

I leave Eric's with a solemn feeling in my heart. I have no idea whether or not I will be coming back to the man I love. I'm just glad that Zelman will be there to take care of Eva. There is no way that he will ever allow any harm to come to her. It took me awhile to get home. I guess that my thoughts were more depressing than I realized. By the time I make it home I am dead tired. I go up to my room and give in to exhaustion and go to bed. Next morning is an early one. I get up and get my gear together; I head out at the break of dawn. Pretty soon my brother and I will be free of Northern Lights. There is no way that either Julian or I will ever subject ourselves to indentured servitude to that horrid company ever again. I am about to be on my way; When I get a call from Zelman. "I know that you are up to something. I just don't know exactly what yet. Either you tell me or your brother will tell me one way or another." "How did you know that Julian is my brother?" "Who do you take me for. I have learned quite a lot in my long life. It was very easy to notice the family resemblance. From that it was not hard to figure it out." "What are you going to do to my brother?" "Nothing if you do as I say, and tell me what you are up to." Very well. I am going back to Northern Lights to end our indentured servitude to them." "How interesting. I had a feeling that there was more going on than simply working as an employee. Goodbye, and good luck."

That was the last call I received from the Old Blood. I get the feeling that he doesn't like me very much. In all likelihood he only tolerates me because I take such good care of Eva. The rest of my journey proceeds without incident. I arrive and discretely begin my search for the source of our bondage. I must retrieve it at all costs. If I don't Northern Lights will use it to force me to take Eva away from her loved ones. After looking around for a couple of hours I realize that this is going to take a while. Then inspiration hits I call Julian and ask him if he knows where it is being kept. "Hello." "Hi Julian it's me." "Where is it? I have no idea where to even begin looking. There is no way to free us from our indentured servitude without finding it." "I guess it can't be helped. That which must never be named is in the lowest basement of the main building." "Thanks bro I'll take care of the rest; We will be free very soon." "No problem, bye." Alright I just need to get across the compound complete my business then I am free to live out my life with Eric. My only chance is if that which must never be named isn't guarded. If so it is going to be out of the hands of the enemy soon. No one will ever find that which must never be named again.

I make it to my destination in the midst of my musings. Getting into the building is the easy part. The hard part will be getting in and out of the vault with it. One thing is certain; I will have to check the duty roster for the guards assigned to the building in order to ascertain the best way to retrieve it. I will kill anyone who tries to stop me from getting that which must never be named back; If I want to get in and out without making a fuss the information on the guards movements must be precise. With all of that done my task begins. I easily sneak past the guards stationed at the entrance to the basement levels.

The basement level guards are the professors elite soldiers. It's to bad for them that I surpass their skills in every way. The elevator comes to a halt and I get out, and begin to make my way toward the vault. It shouldn't be this easy navigating the sub levels.

Captain of the Elite Guard POV

I just received a report that agent Savoy is making her way through the sub levels. I have ordered all of my men to steer clear of her. This way no one will get hurt including her. I can't believe that it took me this long to realize that I love her. I don't care that Kate is in love with someone else. I will do everything in my power to aid in her liberation from service to the professors.

Kate POV

If this map is correct I should be half way there. It will not be that long before that which must never be named is back in my possession. This is quite odd I haven't seen a single guard. Unless the captain of the guard ordered the to steer clear. Why would he do that? I need to remember who that caption is. I remember now his name is Daniel Smith, and if I remember correctly he is madly in love me. I will have to send him an email thanking him for his assistance. At the conclusion of that thought I arrive at the vault. Opening the vault wasn't difficult. All I had to do was use my all access pass. Once in I take that which never named and leave. Making it back up out of the sub levels was just as easy it was coming down. To get out of the building I need to act natural. I casually walk out of the building.

Fortune is on my side; The guards that are scattered about the compound thought that I was there because I was on duty today. With the Northern Lights compound behind me I went and hid that which must never be named in a place where no one will ever it. After that I went back to live happily ever after with Eric.

Narrator POV

Four Years later tragedy strikes her life once again. How will Eva cope? Find out in the next chapter.


	2. Mother

Eva POV

Today is my sixth birthday. I'm so excited to see what big brother has in store for me today. I guess I will have to wait until big brother gets home from work to find out. I going have fun playing Kate. I hope nothing bad happens to ruin my birthday. I have a very bad feeling that something horrible is going to happen today. The day went on just like any other. I spent the day hanging out with Kate doing fun but normal stuff things that I could never get tired of doing. Before I knew it big brother was home from work, and I gave him a big hug. We were just settling down to begin our celebration when we had an unexpected and unwanted guest.

Eric POV

Knock knock. I get up and answer the door. On the other side of the door is the scariest and toughest mercenary in existence. Before I realized what is happening I am severely injured. Immediately Kate calls Zelman to inform him that Eva is in grave danger. The mercenary took note of this and sought to put an end to it; So he killed my beloved wife. Eva took notice the instant the mercenary started to come after us; Eva could have done something, however she knew that we were trying to protect her so she hid instead trying to help us. This is probably what saved her life. She had the potential to be a very powerful Black Blood though she didn't know it let alone how to access it if she did. What she needed was a cathartic jolt to unlock her potential. It's unfortunate that she is watching all of this happen, but it is very necessary if she is going to be all she can be.

Eva POV

My family is in danger, and I can do nothing to help them. Why am I so week and useless. There has to be more I can do besides hiding. I am just sitting here letting my big brother get hurt, and all I can do is watch. After not to long a man with red hair and eyes came in and got rid of the bad man. It was to late to help Kate. He came over to me said "It's safe to come out now." Some how I knew that this man was safe. I ran up to him and cried. My big brother was going away and that made me very sad. Mr. Red said to me "You shouldn't be crying like that on your birthday. Everything will work out in the end." "Thank you Mr. Red." I said. He started chuckling and handed me a present and said "Happy Birthday. Now let's go see your brother in the hospital." Mr. Red takes me in his arms and we go to the hospital taking a few minutes to get there. I ask Mr. Red "How did we get here so fast?" He says to me "We are vampires. We are faster and stronger than humans even with the use of machines." I take what he said to heart and nod my head in understanding. We get to big brothers room, and I am quite shocked by what I see. The man in a white coat tells Mr. Red that big brother doesn't have very much time left. Big brother asks me to come to him. I go over there and he says "Take this my precious little sister, and know that I love you very much. This is the first and last birthday present I will be able to give to you." He hands me his pocket watch, and closes his eyes as soon as I take it.

Upon witnessing this Mr. Red picks me up and we leave the room. All the while I am crying wanting my brother to wake up and tell me this is just a bad dream, but knowing that it is not. When I realize what is happening around me we are surrounded by a bunch of people like us. He puts me down and says "I want you to be good and stay here. I have to go take care of something." "Yes Mr. Red." With that he was gone. Someone from the group walks up to me and asks "Do you want to come with us?" "Where are you going?" "To Hong Kong." "I have no where else to go so why not." I did not realize that I had just volunteered to fight in the Crusade. They could tell I was very powerful so they wanted my help. Upon my arrival I was shocked at the sheer panic that had claimed the city. The police were having a really hard time containing the riots in the city. The worst of the of the damage was the initial attack of the Kowloon children. Stuff was smashed and the number of Kowloon children had doubled. The city was in desperate need of heroes. That was when I realized that I became one of those heroes the moment I stepped off the plane. I was told that people were getting hurt and killed, but nothing not even my brothers death could prepare me for the horrors that I bore witness to.

The instant I arrived in Hong Kong I was taken to see the person in charge of the effort to destroy the Kowloon Children. This man is the most powerful Black Blood in existence. He is known as the Wise Man of the East, The Dragon King, Lord Dragon, or simply just Sei. That is what the other people in the room called him. I wasn't sure what to call him or what kind of person he is, or really anything about him at all. Sei walks up to me and says "What is your name young one?" "Eva" I tell him. It is like he can tell everything that has happened to me, because he gives me a big hug and tells me "Time heals all wounds. Your aching heart will with time. I have no doubt that you will find true and loyal friends who will stick by you. It is my sincere desire that you are reunited with your family." "Thanks Sei." "Now why would a little girl come to such a dangerous place?" "I had no where else to go." "What about your parents?" "My adopted brother and his wife died. I never knew my parents." "Would you like to go somewhere safe while the grown ups save the city?" "No. People are getting hurt I and I am strong enough to be able to help." Sei asks me " Are you sure?" "Yes" "Then show me what you got. Attack me with everything you have." I do as Sei tells me, and my eyes start to glow red. Immediately after my eyes start glowing a giant bird made entirely out of fire appears out of nowhere, and charges right at Sei. He deflects the blow taking measure of my the strength of my attack. Sei said to me "That is one of the strongest fire attacks I have ever seen. Only one other person uses fire attacks. You may not be anywhere near his level, but you are stronger than most everyone here. Aside from myself, Caine, Jiro, and Cassandra. We would appreciate your help saving the world from the Kowloon Children." "I will gladly help. I will never again stand and hide others are in danger." "That's good to hear." Sei then addresses the others. "We are going to divide into five squads each taking an area with a high Kowloon density. The squad leaders are myself, Caine, Jiro, Cassandra, and Eva."

Normal POV

Eva and her squad headed out to their assigned area which so happened to be the location with the highest Kowloon density. Her area happened to be right next to Jiro's. She wanted know other Vampires besides Mr. Red who walked off and abandoned her in a strange place. I did not take Eva very long to completely clear her area; So she went into Jiro's area. All the while keeping an eye on her own area. Taking out any Kowloon in her designated area with homing feathers. She also started taking out Kowloon Children in the neighboring area.

Jiro POV

The child's skills greatly impressed me. Not only did she eradicate all of the vermin in her designated area she was also helping me protect Alice. Every once in awhile one of her attacks would seemingly take off on its own. I took me awhile to realize that they were zeroing in on Kowloon in her area. Allowing her to keep her area clear while she was fight along side me. Many Kowloon later and there was a lull in the action. I decided to strike up conversation with the child. I said "Hi. My name is Jiro. What's yours?" she said "Eva Juliet its a pleasure to meet you." "You have quite a vocabulary for someone so young. How old are anyway?" "Six." "Someone so young shouldn't be fighting in a war. Your should be with your family." "I can't." "Why not?" "I was raised by my adopted brother, and he was killed." "What happened?" "A bad man came to our house to take me away. I could tell that big brother was trying to protect so I hid. Kate was already dead, and big brother was hurt very badly. I wasn't able to do anything to help." "Why not?" "I had no idea what I am at the time." "What happened next." "A Vampire with red hair and eyes came got rid of the bad man. Then we went to the hospital to see big brother. He asked me to come over to him; I went over to him and he gave me the first and only birthday present he has ever given me. Kate was always the one to give who gave me presents." "It's alright don't cry. I'm sure you will find a loving family to take you in." Just then Alice comes out of hiding. She undoubtedly heard everything we talked about. Alice walks up to Eva and bends down to look her in the eye. I introduce her saying "Eva this is Alice. Alice this is Eva."

Alice POV

I listened to Jiro talk to a small child who was apparently a powerful Black Blood fighting the Kowloon Children. It absolutely broke my heart to hear how she lost the only family she has ever known. It makes me cry. I walk out of my hiding place. Jiro introduces her to me. Eva is so adorable. She shouldn't be suffering like this. "Its a pleasure to meet you Eva. I would like to help you find your family. Do you have any clues that we can use?" "Yes. Big brother left me a note with my birthday present." "Can I see it?" Eva takes out a beautiful pocket watch. She opens it up, and takes out the note. Eva hands it to me and I read _My darling sister, I hope that who ever is reading this to you can help you find your mother. Here is the only clue I can give you. I have hidden your mothers name in your own. I wish you happiness. Eric Juliet_

" What is your full name Eva?" "Eva Alicsa Juliet." Then it clicks in my and Jiro's head, but I have to be sure. "Eva how is your middle name spelled?" "A-l-i-c-s-a." "I know who your mother is." "Really." "Who." "Her name is Alice Eve." "Where is she?" I chuckle and say "Right in front of you." "Your my mommy. It looks like it." She gives me a hug and says "I'm happy to meet you mommy." "I'm glad to meet you my precious little daughter." "Mommy can we be a family after the war?" "Yes sweetie we can be a family." "There more Kowloon in my section than I can handle remotely so I have to go back." "Alright sweetie. Hurry back to me after your done I want to spend time with you." "Yes mommy." I watch Eva leave, and Jiro says "She is your daughter but who is the father?" "I don't care she needs someone to take care of her. Besides I am already starting to care for her." "Then why are you letting her go into a dangerous situation like that. She could get hurt or worse." "Jiro Eva is really strong, and there are innocent lives at stake so I have no choice. I have to let her go, and pray that she comes back." "Your right Alice she needs us, and she is strong so there is nothing to worry about. Eva will come back Alice so don't worry. We will be here to take care of her. So everything will be just fine." "Your right Jiro." As we finish talking Eva runs up and gives me a great big hug. She has the biggest smile on her face. I go back into hiding as another wave of enemies pour into our area. Each wave in both area's taken of as easily as the last. This went on for two months during that time Eva and I became inseparable. Jiro became like a father to her, however both are aware that he is not her father. It is sweet of him to care for a child that is not his; Jiro has a big heart.

Everything was going well until a new enemy showed up while Jiro was patrolling Eva's area; So that me and Eva could spend more time together. I was not expecting my best friend Cassa to be an enemy. Apparently the Kowloon King drank her blood while she was defeating his goons. Her distraction cost her dearly. Now she has come to kill me and my daughter by order of the Kowloon King. She just blurted it all out to Eva, because she thinks that she is to young to understand. While Eva is taking out goons I try my hardest to defeat Cassa, and protect my daughter who I have come to love so much. Unfortunately I am not strong enough, and Jiro is not here. Eva turns around just as up off the ground. I think to myself I am very lucky to have such a loving family for them to be devastated by my death. Then everything goes black.

Eva POV

Sadly I finish off the last of the goons in time to see Cassa strike down my mother. All the while thinking Why do I always have to watch the ones I love die. I love my mother so much; Why did this have to happen why? I run to mommies side as Jiro is returning from patrol. He sees Mommy on the ground and picks her up gently, and says "Alice no" as mommy dies turning into a pile of ash. Jiro asks Cassa "Why did you do this why." "The Kowloon King wanted her out of the way, and ordered me to take care of it. Because I can get close to her and take care of the job." "Adam Wong is a dead man when I get my hands on him. Eva take care of this treacherous black snake while I take care of the one responsible for all of this death and destruction." "It will be my sincere pleasure avenge mommy's death."

Jiro takes off in search of the Kowloon King. While the snake and I begin to fight. Between attacks and counter attacks this is the hardest battle I have ever fought. Cassa is one of the most powerful Black Bloods alive. Well she is not going to be alive for very much longer. She that wretched snake has to pay for what she did to mommy. I will kill her for what she has done. Even if someone else forced her to; She still did it. The only thing that I am capable of doing is severely injuring her. I am not strong enough to finish her, but I will give it one more despite my own inexperience. My final attack is countered by a slash across the face. Fortunately I was able to close my eyes in time to prevent them from being damaged; The blow had enough force that it knocked me out.

Jiro POV

I return from killing the Kowloon King to find Eva on the ground large gash on her face unconscious. Alice Eve's ashes were missing as well. To day is the worst day of my life. I gently scoop up Eva picking up Alice's dress in the process. Sei and the others are falling back to the only undamaged portion of the city. I make my way there quick so I can tend Eva's wounds. Upon our arrival all of the the remaining heroes stare wide eyed at Eva's unconscious form. Seconds later they notice the empty dress in my hands. Immediately Caine asks "Were is the Lady Sage." "She was killed by Cassa, and neither Eva or I were able to stop her." "Is that why she is so badly wounded?" Asks Sei. "We must hurry and treat the wounded before the enemy catches up with us. Sei swiftly treats Eva's wounds. Just as Sei finished Eva wakes up. Eva starts crying, and everybody comforts her. While this is happening the enemy is already closing in on us.

I hear Sei tell me "Their here." "The rumor we hear that Walker-man aided them seems to be true. Which is a little unsettling." Caine says. "It is." "How many?" "To many." I smirk and start getting up. When Caine says "Your not going anywhere. Stay here and guard the lord dragon." I ignore him and walk away. He bellows back "Did you even hear a thing I just said to you. Your going nowhere." "My strengths are better suited to this than yours are." "While you may posses the power that rivals that of a source blood now is not the time to deviate from our plan." Alice's face flashes through my mind in that exact moment. "Lord Dragon open the barrier." "You insolent bastard do you have any idea who you're talking to." "Caine please its fine." " But lord dragon." "Jiro if you kill them it will not save you from your grief." I tighten my hold on my sword when lord dragon says this. The only thing going through my mind right now is the fact that Alice is dead. "I'm begging you. I need...I need to do this." "Very well then." Lord Dragon opens the barrier for me. I say over my shoulder "You have my thanks." I take off to avenge my beloved.

Eva POV

I watch Jiro take off into the ravenous hordes. In that moment I hear Caine say "Lord Dragon." "Caine please I would expect you to empathize with the sorrow of those whom you strive to protect." Caine sighs in defeat. I know right then that I have to protect the lord dragon. I will not lose anyone else that I care about. As expected Kowloon started pouring into the camp seemingly without end. Caine and I fought valiantly. I destroyed any Kowloon that dared to even think of getting anywhere near Sei. He was nice to me I will not allow any harm to come to him.

By the time we finished off the last of the scum Jiro had come back with a baby in his arms. I walked up to him so I could take a look. He was so cute. I wonder who he is. So I asked "Who is he?" "He is the reincarnation of Alice." "You mean that is mommy." "No mommy is dead." "This is what is left of the Sage. Alice is gone permanently." Before I have a chance to cry Sei says to me "Can you come over here please?" I go over there and he continues "You fought bravely ensuring my survival. To honor this I made this one of a kind metal to commemorate your valor, integrity, and bravery." He hands me a yellow marble, and pulls me aside saying "This metal is very special. It is filled with my ability to travel through space and time. You must not abuse this power. I believe that this is the key to your happiness. You have the ability to greatly effect those around you for either good or bad. You have a good heart, and will be a blessing to those around you. There is no happiness to be found for you here. This will give you the ability to find happiness." "Thank you Sei." I give him a hug and run back over to the group. When I arrive everyone is getting ready to leave Sei says "In an expression of gratitude for saving my life you have been granted a permanent open invitation to the Special Zone which will be established upon arrival in Japan. You are free to enter and exit the city as you wish. I am very grateful for all you have done for myself and the world.

Four hours later I arrive home to find my home burned to the ground. So I look for an abandoned building to sleep in. Finding none I decide sleep in a boxing gym that is closed for the night; Within minutes I fall asleep. The next morning the owner of the gym gently wakes me up, and asking me "What are you doing here kid? This isn't a place for children." "I have no where else to go." Hearing that he sits down next to me and asks "What happened?" "I went to Hong Kong after my adopted brother died. I returned to find my home burned to the ground." "When did this happen?" "Yesterday." "In that case why don't you stay with me?" "I'd be happy to Mr." "Lindsey Grant." "Eva Juliet. Its a pleasure to meet you." "Like wise. Now how about we go get some breakfast, and you can tell me all about your time in Hong Kong." "Sounds good." We talk for the next hour. Lindsey was great; He seemed to actually care about me. By the end of the conversation he looked like he was going to cry.

Lindsey POV

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Eva is six years old and is already a hardened war veteran. Even though she is a Black Blood Eva is the gentlest person I know; It's hard to picture someone like her fighting in a war as gruesome and senseless as the Hong Kong Crusade. I highly doubt that they trained her at all before sending her out into the city to fight. This needs to be remedied at once. I'll train Eva to be the strongest Boxer that ever lived. "Eva can I ask you something?" "Sure go ahead." "Do you know how to fight without using your powers?" "No." "How about I teach you how to Box; How does that sound?" "Great." "Great we'll start as soon as we get back to the gym."

I spend the rest of the day training Eva. I hope that Boxing will help her cope with all that has happened in her life. I really want to help her; Eva has been through so much already. I want to help give her a better future. I have a bedroom here for times when I am training to late to be able to make it home. Eva will sleep there. "Eva I have a room all set up for late nights. You will be sleeping there; Understand?" "I understand. Thank you Lindsey." "For what?" " For caring about me." "Your welcome kid." Eva goes to bed, and lock up and head home; Making sure to turn on the alarm. I don't want anything to happen to my little charge. I'll be taking care of her from now on so caution is paramount. The last thing I need is for social services to find Eva and take her away. With my family gone she is all I have left.

I get home and go to bed dreaming of all the things I am going to teach Eva. Morning seems to come quicker than usual. I get up do my morning routine, and head to the gym to have breakfast with Eva. When I get there Eva is in the kitchen taking something out of the fridge. Is that a blood bag from the blood bank? That wasn't there yesterday. How did that get in there? Did someone break-in while Eva was sleeping. I walk up to Eva crouch down and ask " Eva were did you get that blood?" "I woke up and was hungry so I went to the fridge to find something to eat. When I looked there was a blood bag on the top shelf. So I took one to tide me over until you arrived; So we can go to breakfast." "Did you hear anything unusual last night." "No." "That's alright why don't you finish your snack, and we go to breakfast ok." "Ok Lindsey." Eva finishes her snack and we get in the car to go the the diner we went to yesterday. I know it's weird for Eva to drink blood, but she is a vampire so it's ok. When we get back to the gym the days training begins. I show Eva no mercy because she is a girl or for any other reason, because I know that her opponents will be just as merciless if not more so.

Normal POV

Eva's life is finally looking up she has a guardian who cares about her, and is being trained for a career as a boxer. The only thing that she needs now is friends, but that is the one thing she will not have for quite some time. Each and every day will be like today. Eva gets up has breakfast; Then trains for the rest of the day. Lindsey is the top Boxing instructor in the country. He is going to be here fore Eva when she needs someone. However it is not quite like a family. It is more of a professional relationship than anything else.

This caused Eva to be very lonely. She never let it show instead she turned it into fuel to drive her to be the best she could be. Days pass, weeks pass, months pass, years pass; All the while Eva grows in strength and compassion. Her trainer watches over her, and pretty soon she is ready to start her career in amateur Boxing. Before any of that happens an event will take place that will alter the course of her future forever.

Will Eva still be a Boxer? What is about to happen? How will it change her destiny? Find out in chap 2.


	3. A Chilly Winters Night

Eva POV

I woke up and today looked like it was going to be just like any other day for the last five years. However it is not like any other day. Lindsey and I are having breakfast as usual when he tells me "You have been working harder than any Boxer I have ever trained. So I have decided that you need to take a vacation to celebrate all your hard work. There are two months before the entry tournament for Amateur Boxing. Travel go visit some of your war buddies; do what ever you want, and most of all have fun. Just don't think of this as an excuse to slack off. I want two hours of training everyday so you stay in shape for the tournament. You got all that kid?" "Yes Lindsey." "Good now get out of here before I change my mind." I run out the so fast it would make your head spin.

All that is left is to decide were to go on my vacation my 'war buddies' as Lindsey are to busy to be bothered by a little kid especially Caine. So I have no idea were to go. Speaking of 'war buddies' I remember what Sei told me before we left Hong Kong. That my medal can take me anywhere I want to go. I wonder if it can make a portal to another dimension. I listened to a fascinating article about that on the radio last night, and I want to give it a try; See what happens and where I end up. I take my medal out of the hidden pocket I keep it in, and focus on going to the dimension were I am need the most.

Next thing I know I am in a world of ice and snow were it is likely always winter. As soon as the inhabitants see me they scatter all but one. She is very friendly saying "Hello. I haven't seen you around anywhere. In the Ice World or not." "That's because I'm not from anywhere near here. My name is Eva Juliet. What is your nice lady?" "Aw your so cute. My name is Hina. Why don't we go to my house where we can talk some more?" "Ok Miss Hina." We arrive at her house and take a seat around the low table. Hina says "I can't believe how fearful and pathetic my people have become to be afraid of a child. It's probably a good thing the don't know I conceived my child by impure means." "Your going to have a baby?" "Yes could arrive any day now." "Um Miss Hina?" "Yes, what is it you would like to know?" "What did you mean by impure means?" "I conceived my child with a man." "But isn't that how babies are supposed to be made?" "Normally yes, however here in the Ice World children are born by immaculate means." "I don't understand how that is possible." "That's alright Eva you are still quite young to know about this stuff. Where did you learn these things?" "My big brother taught me everything I will need to know in case something happened to him. He did say that I would learn the details when I'm older." "Well I'm glad to hear that your innocent mind hasn't been tainted yet." "Miss Hina is everyone who lives here a girl yes, because of what I just explained there are not men born to Ice Apparitions." "If your baby has a daddy then what happens if it is a boy?" "That would be very bad. The elder would take my baby away and kill him."

Hearing that makes me visibly mad. The child is innocent, and some withered old hag is going kill him just because he is a boy. That is wrong on so many levels I have to do something. I am brought out of my thoughts by Miss Hina saying "Eva calm down it is starting to get hot in here. I we are going to stop this both of us need to be calm and think everything through." Miss Hina's words calm me down instantly. "Sorry Miss Hina. Its just that is wrong on so many levels." "I know we need to come up with a plan to fix this. Now first off how did you get here?" "I used my medal of valor I earned in the Hong Kong Crusade. Sei copied His ability to travel through space and time. He put it in the medal." "That's it we will leave the Ice World immediately." "Where would you like go?" "I would like to go to Human World. There my child can have a happy life." I took the medal out of my pocket, and focused on a place in this dimension called Human World. In an instant a portal opened, and Miss Hina and I walked through. Luckily everyone was to scared to spy on us.

We arrived in Human World in seconds. Miss Hina said "Maybe we should have thought this out more thoroughly. Where am I going to live.?" "Miss Hina. I brought money with me for my vacation we could buy a house for you and your children." "You said children. How do you know that there is more that one child?" "I hear two heartbeats." " Well then we will need a fairly large house." Miss Hina and I head to the realty office. Miss Hina has never been here before. So I have to do most of the navigating. Miss Hina asks for directions though. We make it to the realty office, and are greeted by a really nice man. Who says " How can I help you ladies today?" I say "We are looking for a three bedroom home with a sizable south facing yard with lots of windows, and a full kitchen." "Your in luck we have just the thing. No one wants to live there because it is in a bad neighborhood. We can even sell it to you at a discount." Miss Hina and I look at each other and say in unison "We'll take it." "Great I'll get the paperwork together, and the keys and meet you at your new home. Here is the address please be punctual." "Thank you. We will."

"You certainly know a lot for such a little girl." "What an I say I spend time with interesting people; Also I listen to the radio quite a bit." "Well I'm glad that you were able to learn so much. You have been quite a life saver. My children and I will have a bright future thanks to you. Is there anything that I can do to thank you?" "Yes there is actually." "What?" "You can let me stay with you for the rest of my vacation." "Certainly. How long will you be staying?" "Two months if that's alright." "It's fine, but we had better get to the house before we are late." "Um Miss Hina. We are already here." I start laughing and Miss Hina blushes. A few minutes later the realtor arrives; Surprised to see us here before him. He quickly composes himself and hands Miss Hina some papers and tells her to sign on the line at the bottom. She does and hands them back. He looks at her expecting to be handed the purchase price in full. I hand it to him, and he gives my a sideways glance. But quickly looks away not really care so long as he got paid. The realtor hands the key to Miss Hina and drives off.

Miss Hina and I walk through the door of her new home. We are just about to sit down to think of what to do now when Miss Hina's water breaks. I freak out this time I don't know what to do. Fortunately Miss Hina does. She tells me "Put some blankets on the floor. Go get bowl of hot water and towels." I run to the store and purchase the required items as well as a blankets for the babies. I get back to the house and say "I got everything you asked for. Good put the blankets on the floor." I put the thick heavy blankets, and the white baby blankets to the side. After I'm done Miss Hina says "Good now help me lie down on the blankets." I do so then she says "Now put the bowl of hot water and towels down next to my head." I put them near her head. "Now dip the rag in the water and ring it out." I do so. "Now take the fold it in half and lay it across my forehead." I do as I am told. A lot of wait and wet towels later it is time to deliver the first baby. The delivery goes off without a hitch. It is a beautiful baby boy. I ask "What are you going to name him?" "Hiei." "Do you want to hold him?" "Yes, but I can't he is to hot." Hiei looks like he understands everything that is going. So I talk to him saying "Hiei. You are not a fire apparition. You are an Ice apparition with fire abilities. You also possess Ice abilities that you inherited from your mother. I need you to reach deep within yourself, and take hold of your ice abilities. You must fuse your two halves together to make something new." Hiei does this and the room temperature dropped back to were it is supposed to be. Before handing Hiei to Miss Hina I say "Hiei you are the oldest. Your mother needs you to grow up to be a strong, but gentle man who will always protect his family and those important to him. Always remember that you were born to protect those you care about." Hiei nods his head. I carefully hand Hiei to his mother. Miss Hina says "My beautiful son I love you so much." After I and Miss Hina are done talking to Hiei the second baby is ready to be born. The delivery goes just as well as the first. "Miss Hina you have an adorable baby girl." "I hand the baby to her and ask "What are you going to name her Miss Hina?" "Yukina."

Hina POV

Both of my children are adorable, and the best part is that Hiei will grow up to be a strong and valiant protector. I'm so glad that I didn't run away when I say Eva standing in the middle of town. The house is still really empty. My babies are asleep, and I think I will join them. By the time I wake up the house is fully furnished and Eva is cooking dinner. It's strange looking food, but hey there is no way turning down food she spent all that time preparing. I walk over and ask her "Where is the nursery?" "Down the hall second door on the left." I put Hiei and Yukina in their crib without waking them up, and walk back in the kitchen. By the time I get here the table is set, and Eva is sitting there waiting for me. "Sorry about the western utensils. I don't know how to use chopsticks." "That's alright I'll teach you as long as you teach me how to use these." I hold up the strange eating utensils. Eva shows me exactly what to do with each utensil. She looks so happy to be normal things like this. It makes me wonder what her life is like. On a different note I'm going to make sure to teach Hiei and Yukina how to use cutlery as well as chopsticks. To avoid this very embarrassing situation in the future.

After dinner Eva and I go to bed. While I am walking to my room the babies both start crying. I guess they are hungry too. I walk into the nursery and feed them by order of birth. They fall asleep, and I go to bed after putting them back in the crib. The next morning I wake up and Eva is gone. I start fixing breakfast. I promptly finish and begin eating. Two hours later I am finished eating, and Eva walks through the door. "Where have you been I was worried sick about you." "Sorry I didn't mean to worry you. I was just doing my morning training that my trainer told me to do." "Will leave a note next time." "I would've if I could." "What is that supposed to mean." "I am incapable of learning how to read and write due to a birth defect." "Oh. What happens when you try?" "I get dizziness, and blurry vision." "Well then please wake me up and tell me your leaving." "Yes Miss Hina." "Now that this matter has been settled. There is something that has been bothering my since we met." "What is it?" "You said that your medal allows you to travel through space and time." "Yes." "Did you use both abilities?" "To get to your village yes. To leave your village no." "That's a relief, but that means you your from the future of an alternate world." "Actually in my world I was born yesterday." "You were born the same time as my children." "Yes; I was."

Eva POV

"Miss Hina?" "Yes?" "Why don't the four of us go for a walk; It's a beautiful day out." "Who knows you might even make a friend." "That sounds delightful Eva; Thank you." "First things first have you had breakfast. Have you had breakfast?" "Yes; I picked some up on the way to the gym." "Well then I'll go feed Hiei, and Yukina. Then We'll head and enjoy the day." In not to long we are heading out to enjoy a nice relaxing walk. I haven't had someone care this much about me since my mother died. She was so worried about me that she reamed me out for leaving without telling her. It makes me really happy. I am brought out of my thoughts by Miss Hina bumping in to a lady who also has a baby. Se say "Ouch that hurt." Miss Hina say "I'm so sorry." "That's alright miss." "Hina, and you are?" "Atsuko Yurameshi. Haven't seen you around before; You're not from around here are you?" "No I'm not. I just moved here yesterday." "Welcome to the neighborhood. So what brings out so early in the morning?" "We were out for a walk enjoy the lovely morning." "Mind if I join you?" "Not at all; Please do." I holding Yukina while the adults are talking. Miss Hina is holding Hiei, and Miss Atsuko is holding her son. I wasn't paying attention when she said his name.

All in all it has been quite a pleasant walk. I think that Miss Hina made a friend today. I'm glad now she won't be lonely when I go home. What I've heard of their conversation doesn't really interest me. So I'll just enjoy the walk. So far while we have been out we've done the shopping looked at the neighborhood, and even found a business that is for sale. Atsuko said "Hina you should buy that restaurant." "You think so." "Yes. You be able to make enough of a living to support your family." "Your right I will need something to earn a living. Why don't we see how much it costs, and go from there." "Sure thing." The restaurant is close to Miss Hina's house. So commute won't be a problem, and I'm sure that people will love her cooking so she'll make a lot of money. What a great plan. We headed to the owners house and enquired about the price. I turns out to be quite affordable; Since the Yukimura family is moving to a better neighborhood. They want to raise their daughter Keiko in a nice quite neighborhood with less crime and violence. I can understand that; Violence isn't pretty. In fact i still have nightmares about my time in Hong Kong. Miss Hina looks at me, and I smile back. She tells the man "I'll take it." "Very good. I'll expect payment upfront." Miss Hina looks at me. I hand the nice man the required amount. "Here's the keys Miss enjoy." With that done we leave the owners house and head home. When we are almost there Miss Atsuko says "This is my house. Would you guys like to come in for supper?" "Sure why not. What do you think Eva; You up for having dinner with Atsuko and Yusuke?" "Sounds fun." I think to myself I'll have to sneak out and take some blood from the Blood Bank. Back home I eat my neighbors pets. I wonder if that is why I have no friends.

I have done so for the last five years, because I know that Cassa is still out there. Probably planning something sinister; Blood packs may become unsafe to eat. You never know what that wretched snake may do to further what ever fiendish plot she has concocted in that twisted head of hers. Fortunately the only Blood bag I had since my return from Hong Kong was safe to eat. I am brought out of my thoughts by Miss Atsuko saying "Have a seat at the table dinner is almost ready. I up the play pen for the babies to play in while we eat." Wow I must really have been lost in thought. I will have to pay closer attention to what's going on around in the future. We have a lovely dinner, and retire for the evening. Just before dark Miss Hina says "We should go home now before it gets dark." "Sure I can't convince you to stay over It is great having a friend around to talk to?" "I'm sure. Why don't we arrange a time to meet? I greatly enjoyed our visit." "How does tomorrow sound?" "Great what time?" "Same time as today." "See you then; Bye Atsuko." With that we head back to Miss Hina's house. Arriving just in time to go to bed. As soon as Miss Hina and her children are asleep I sneak out and grab something more to eat; Heading back immediately after so that Miss Hina doesn't know I'm gone.

Morning arrives before we know it. I got my morning training done; Making sure to tell Miss Hina where I was going so she doesn't worry about me. I arrive back just in time for us to head out to visit Miss Atsuko. Luckily I already ate breakfast. Miss Atsuko say "Hina, Eva; How are you two this morning. Well I hope." "Quite well actually. Atsuko I was wondering if you would help me set up the restaurant to day?" "Sure. Why?" "I want my business to be nicely established before Eva goes home." "What do you mean Eva goes home. I thought that you had taken her in with the way you act around each other, and how much you care about her." I say "Oh no; I'm just staying with Miss Hina while I am on vacation." "Your parents let you go on vacation by yourself." When Miss Atsuko finishes saying that I start crying. "Its ok. I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry. What's the matter huh?" "My mommy is dead and my daddy was never in the picture." Miss Atsuko bends down and gives me a nice warm hug; her face full of sympathy. "So are you going to help me?" "No problem. I was heading that way; I'll be glad to give you a hand let's get going." Miss Atsuko gives me another sympathetic look over his shoulder.

We walk to the restaurant in complete silence. Not much can be said after that. We arrive at the restaurant in ten minutes. There is a good days work to do before it's ready for the grand opening. The first thing to do is a though scouring. It will take hours of cleaning before we can even think of doing anything else. Two hours of cleaning later and we start arranging the furniture. Miss Hina starts working on the kitchen. By two o'clock we are completely finished with all the cleaning and prep work for the opening. Miss Hina says "How about we have lunch then go for a walk?" "Sure." "Sounds great; Eva." "Sound good to me Miss Hina; I would love to taste your cooking." "Good; because lunch is ready." We sit down and enjoy the most delicious food I have ever tasted in my life and I have tasted some really delicious food. After lunch we head toward the park this is a lively neighborhood. There are even street fights going on Note to self ask Lindsey how to overcome a Boxers greatest weakness in a regular fight. A Boxer's weakness is the legs. The four of us spend the entire day walking around the neighborhood. Several blocks and many groceries bags later we arrive at Miss Hina's house. She says "I'm going to go feed Hiei and Yukina. Can you put the groceries away?" "Yes Miss Hina." I do as she says we go to the bed.

The rest of the vacation went by before we knew it. When I return from the gym I tell Miss Hina "I have to go home today." "I am really going to miss you around here. I have gotten so used to being around that it is going to be really lonely without you. It would be really selfish to ask you to stay so; I wish you a safe trip Eva." "Goodbye Miss Hina; I wish you happiness."

Normal POV

Eva returns home tells Lindsey about her wonderful vacation, and the two of them go to the tournament. Will Eva's Boxing dreams come true? Will she find happiness? Find out all of this and more in the next chapter.


	4. Enter Suzaku of the Saint Beasts

Eva POV

I have everything and still it feels like something is missing. Three years have passed since I became an Amateur Boxer two since I turned pro. I sometimes wonder what it is like to fall in love does it happen right away or slowly over time. Well I know one way to find out. After the championship I'll use my medal to meet the one person that I can love with all my heart, who will love me just as much. With that thought in mind I continue training for the championship. I will win then go find myself a man. For the third time in a row the championship is mine. Now onto more important matters; Finding me a boyfriend.

"Lindsey?" "Yes Eva?" "Have I finished my training?" "Pretty much. There is nothing more I can teach you. You have learned all you need to know about Boxing." "Well then see ya. I'm outta here." With that said I walk out the door of the Boxing Gym never to return. As soon I am out of site I take out my medal and say "Take me to the one man that I can love with all my heart for the rest of my life, and who will feel the same in return." With that said the portal opened and I walked through. On the other side there was the most handsome man I had ever seen, but I have no idea what to do now.

Suzaku POV

Today was just like any other day. Then a portal of some kind opens out of nowhere. How curious I wonder who or what is going to come through that thing. I was definitely not expecting that. Out walks the most gorgeous, the most breath taking woman I have ever laid my eyes on. She looks at me and her face turns as red as her eye. Does that mean she finds me attractive? Well there is only one way to find out I have to go over there and talk to her. I walk over there and say "Hi." She says "Hi." "What's your name?" "Eva. Yours?" "Suzaku. You have a lovely name." "Thanks." "Did your mother give it to you our your father?" Eva doesn't answer right away instead a pained look flashes across her face. What happened to her that would cause such an intense expression? Eva answers "Neither actually. I was adopted when I was just baby. I didn't get to meet either of my parents until I was six." Seiryu shows up out of nowhere. Eva's face becomes neutral. We will have to continue this conversation later. Seiryu "Why is there some worthless street trollop in your chamber?" "Hold your tongue Seiryu? I would suggest choosing your next words carefully for they may be your last; Is that clear?" "Master don't tell me you are attracted to this unworthy woman?" "Who I am interested in is none of your concern." "Yes Master." I look over at Eva and she has become very angry. Though I doubt that Seiryu can tell. He probably thinks she is to stupid to know what is going on. Quite the contrary Eva knows exactly what is going on and is angered by it. If looks could kill Seiryu would be a pile of ash on the floor.

Seiryu does something truly stupid he attacks Eva with his special attack, and freezes her solid. Just when I think our romance is over before it even began. Steam starts coming off the block of ice. Within a second Eva is thawed. A soaking wet Eva walks up to Seiryu and says "Nice one stupid now I'm soaked. Did you really think that crystallized water can harm me?" "Huh." "That's all Ice is after all. I've had enough of your insults. You attacked so I think that it's only fair if I return the favor. If it's alright with you Suzaku?" "Why are you asking me, but in any case go ahead and teach him a lesson. Just don't kill him. He may be of use to me later." "Sure thing." Eva's eyes glow red and feathers made of fire. Eva throws the feathers at Seiryu they stick in his skin. Seiryu is just about to say something stupid when he bursts into flame crying out in absolute agony. I say "Is that all the power you posses?" "No." "Why didn't you use it?" "You asked me not to kill him; Also Your house would likely be destroyed." "Impressive." "Thanks."

We spent the next two hours talking. We got to know each other quite well. I never thought I would meet a girl like her. Eva is exactly my type of woman. One thing is strange though. She goes out to get food and returns with a paper bag with a plastic tube sticking out of it. I will have to ask Eva about it as soon as she returns from work. About two hours later Eva returns from what employment she has. Why is Eva all battered and bruised? I ask Eva "What happened?" "I had a match and my opponent was good, but I was better." "Opponent?" "Didn't I tell you I am a professional Boxer?" "Boxer?" "Boxing is a from of fighting that has been tuned into a sport. You can actually make quite a bit of money." "Is monetary gain the only reason you participate in it because I'm sure there are less painful ways to make money." "No it's not the money is just a perk. Boxing helps me deal with the stuff that has happened in my life; With the horrors I have seen. I am also quite good at it." "How does this sport help you deal with your past?" "Well when I'm in the ring all that exist is me and my opponent. There is only the here and now. In the ring all there is is the sheer enjoyment of the fight, and the thrill of victory." "Surly it can't be that thrilling beating mere humans." "To me human or other wise doesn't matter. I's an opponent. "I don't see how it matters one way or another."

"Speaking of; What are you anyway. Are you a demon?" "Um no. I'm a vampire." "A what?" "A vampire." "An inhuman creature who drinks human blood." "So let me get this straight you are a creature that is neither human or demon." "Correct." "How come I have never encountered such a creature before?" "We don't exist here. I'm from another world very far away." "It all makes sense. Why you came trough a portal? Even the strange diet you have." "Had Seiryu bring up a bed for you to sleep in; You look tired." "Thank You Suzaku." "Your welcome."

Eva POV

I notice the bed over in the corner. It takes less than a second to reach the bed. Getting ready for bed feels a little bit odd in these new surroundings, and with someone else in the room. Not that I mind the way Suzaku is looking at me which I don't. I am falling in love with him after all. It makes me happy knowing that he desires me. I get in bed without delay curl up under the covers and hope that thoughts of Suzaku are enough to keep the nightmare's away. Before not to long my unconscious drift to my mother, and not to long after the nightmare's start. Suzaku must have noticed, because he crawls in bed and wraps me in his strong but gentle embrace.

Suzaku POV

I watch my girlfriend as she makes herself ready for bed. Eva carefully removes the top layer of her dress and gets in bed. Eva manages to fall asleep easily; Even though there is someone else is in the room. Halfway through the night Eva starts crying uncontrollably. Without thinking I walk over there climb in bed and wrap my arms around her in a comforting manner. It becomes quite apparent that the nightmare's will continue if I leave. I love Eva way to much to allow her to continue suffering; Therefore moving is not an option. The two of us lay there is complete contentment for the rest of the night. When morning comes Eva opens her eyes. The first thing she sees is my face looking at her. Instead of screaming Eva cuddles up to me and says "Good morning Suzaku." It is good to hear my name after so long. "Good morning. I trust you slept well?" "Yes I did actually. That was the best nights sleep I had in years." "How long has it been since you stopped sleep well?" "Before last night eight years." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Eva has been suffering like this for eight years. Well no more I'll chase her nightmare's away, and keep them away.

I am bought of my thoughts by Murugu flying through the window. She flew up to the bed. When she got here her eyes went as big as saucers she said "Why are you in bed with a strange? I thought we had something special." "You and I are not in a relationship. You are my pet you belong to me. Eva on the other hand is my girlfriend. We are going through the courtship process." "I understand Suzaku. I wish you two nothing but happiness. I will honour my place in the world." "Very good. Now what do you have Murugu?" "I have located the whistle." "Can you get it for me?" "It will take two weeks and some careful flying to get in and out with the whistle, but it is do able." "I need the whistle. It is crucial to my plan to get in and out of this castle freely. I will not be imprisoned here any longer." "Yes Suzaku." I look at Eva and expect to see judgement in her eyes she is after all a hero who saved an entire world from being destroyed by a disease. The only thing I see in my beloved eyes is love and acceptance. I do not understand how or why Eva loves me so much but I am glad she does. Eva is everything to me she fills my life with love and happiness; She is also strong enough that no one will ever be able to take her away from me. Even so I will do all I can to my woman safe.

Eva looks at me and says "Your really smart. I know that your plan will succeed. You will get your freedom." "How can you be interested such an evil man as myself; How can you love me?" "I love you because you are my other half; My intended one. Mostly because your you." Hearing those words come out of Eva's mouth brings tears to my eyes, and I am hardly outwardly sentimental. Hearing the love of my life says those things makes me weep with joy. Eva and I snuggle even closer desperately holding on for dear life; Neither one of us wanting to let go of the other. Until she says "I have to get up now." "What why?" Eva's stomach rumbles and then her face turns bright red. I chuckle as Eva says "I'm hungry." "I'll see you when you return. Hurry back." "Will do." Eva's right I will succeed, but in order to do so I must plan ever single detail to perfection.

By the time I finish planing for the day Eva returns home from feeding, but something is wrong. Wait is she crying? I walk up to her wrap my around her and say "Why are you crying?" "L-lord dr-dragon said th-that h-he." "What did he say that upset you so much?" "He said that he found my father." "That's good news why aren't you happy?" "Because he abandoned me. He is the man who gave me a present on my sixth birthday. He said he was going to take care of me; Then he abandons me." "Where did you go?" "I went to war. Nothing can compare to the horrors I saw during the Hong Kong Crusade." "Does he want to see you?" "He does; I'm just not sure what I want. If he wanted to be a part of my life; Why didn't come sooner. I needed him and he wasn't there. Why now; I had to go through all that pain by myself. He knew everything, and still he wasn't there." The whole conversation Eva hasn't raised he voice once. She has just been crying. It makes me so angry seeing my beloved cry. The fact that her own father is the cause makes matters worse.

"Is there something I can do to help?" "Your doing it?" "What?" "You're here for me. The comfort you provide is all I really need. Thank you for making me feel better Suzaku." "Your welcome my dear. I do have some advice though." "You should tell him exactly how you feel. Make him aware of how much pain he caused you; Then maybe you two can have a relationship after I punch him in the face for what he has done." "That's great advise Suzaku; Will do." The two of us stand in each others embrace for what seemed like hours. The rest of the evening was spent in pleasant conversation. Eva told be that has fun at her Boxing matches, and how she is the best Boxer in several weight classes. That certainly explains her lack of fear when confronted by Seiryu.

I would love to see a Boxing match between Eva and Seiryu. I'm sure Byakko and Genbu would enjoy it as well. I look Eva in the Eye and say " Your always talking about how great Boxing is; I would like to see it for myself. How would like to have a match with Seiryu?" "It would be my sincere pleasure show what I'm capable of. Besides I don't care for him much; The judgmental ass." "What has he done now?" "When he passes me in the hall he whispers the same kind of insulting statements as he said when we first met." "He does what. His punishment will severe. Please have fun during the match I will take care of his punishment personally." "Yes of course Suzaku. Now were in the castle will the match take place?" "In Seiryu's lair. From what you have told it is the only room is anything like a Boxing ring." "Alright when?" "As soon as I talk to Seiryu about it. Please wait for ten minutes then make your way to the Dragons lair." "Sure thing."

I leave Eva in the watch tower ten minutes later the match is about to begin. The fighters take their positions and fight. It is the most impressive thing I have ever seen. Byakko and Genbu are also very impressed. Even going so far as to laugh; Byakko says "Your always saying how inferior and unsuitable she is for Suzaku. From where we're standing your the one whose inferior an unworthy. Seiryu unable to take the mocking charges at Eva, and is stunned when. Eva says "I thought you were at least smart enough to tell when you are out matched; I guess I was wrong." "What makes you such a great fighter that I should come to that conclusion?" "I have been undergoing intensive training almost non stop for the last eight years. That and the fact that I already kicked your ass." Seiryu can't say much after that and links off in shame.

Byakko looked at Suzaku and said "Why didn't that surprise you?" "What the Boxing?" "No the years of dedicated training." "Oh that doesn't surprise me because I already knew that Eva has been training as a fighter since she was six." "That long she sounds like she would make a great apprentice." "Suzaku would it be alright if Eva spent some time in my lair training with me?" "No problem after we are bonded." "Our bonding will take place in two weeks." "What happens in two weeks Eva's birthday. The bonding takes place on the females birthday closest to the initial meeting." "Good I'm glad. You know I don't think that woman has ever had a friend in her life. It's a real shame. I remember what it was like to have friends. It's not healthy to be alone all the time like she has been." "That's because she hasn't." "How do you know?" "Eva told me, and your right she does need friends. I can tell that Eva still thinks something is missing from her life. She loves me with all her heart as I do her, but there is a loneliness in her that I can never fill. That is why I agreed." Byakko walked away after I said that. I think he was to deep in thought to respond to what he had heard.

Two weeks came before we knew it. I said to Eva "Do you know what happens on the closest birthday to our meeting?" "No what?" "Our bonding." "Our what?" "You would call it a marriage if memory serves me right." Eva's face lights up so bright that I can't help but smile right along with her. "Does this mean you'll be my wife?" "It would make me very happy to be your wife." "Great we will begin the bonding immediately. A bonding is just as binding if not more so than a marriage, but looks nothing like a marriage." "Than what does it look like?" "It is just the two of us. Basically the two of us mate and bind our bodies together so that if either one of us is unfaithful the offending person dies." "That is more binding than a marriage, however I have no intention of being unfaithful to you so those consequences don't really matter." "Good; Then lets proceed." The bonding goes off without problems. I was worried that something would go very wrong because Eva is not a demon. It probably worked because Eva is a vampire not a human.

A few days after our bonding Eva says to me "Would you like to have children with me?" "Where is this coming from?" "I would like to have a family of my own, and I was wondering if you felt the same way?" "Nothing would make me happier than having a family with you." We immediately went to the watchtower with express instructions not to be bothered. We mate quite a lot; By the time we finish we are both so exhausted that we can't even move.

Eva POV

Suzaku and lay on the bed to tired to move. He agreed to have children with me. We are going to do this everyday until I become pregnant. It takes ten minutes to recover from our epic make-out session. When we recover I say "Suzaku I'm getting kind of hungry. So I'm leaving." "See you when you get back." I leave for human world. When I get there I head straight for the blood bank. I arrive there and rob the place taking enough blood bags to fill myself when that bird Murugu fly's up to me and says "Suzaku wants you to return. He told me to tell you 'Until our attempts to have a family are successful you will eat your meals at maze castle. Besides this is your home so you are free to eat here with the rest of us, but it is your choice after we know that we will be having a family.' Are you coming back with me?" "Of course; My husband asked me to how can I refuse." We promptly return to the castle and Suzaku says "Eva there you are. I was worried." "Why were you worried?" "Because I detected an anomaly in your energy, and thought you were injured. So I sent Murugu to fetch you." "As you can see I'm uninjured so if you don't mind I'm going to eat now."

Suzaku POV

Eva sits down on the bed and begins devouring plastic bags of blood. As she finished her last one a look of realization crosses my beloveds face. She says "Suzaku you shouldn't be able to sense my energy which means that we did it. I'm pregnant." "If you don't have spirit energy how can you train with Byakko?" "I do it is just that my energy is different. People here can't detect my vast amount of spirit energy." "How do you know?" "Miss Hina was completely unaware." "Miss Hina?" "An Ice apparition I helped the first time I traveled to this world." "When was this?" When I was ten. So about four years ago. My trainer allowed me to take a vacation so I tried out the ability I earned during the Hong Kong Crusade. I ended up in this world ten years earlier."

How will Suzaku respond? Will Eva make a human friend? Find out all this and more in the ch. 5.


End file.
